


The Plan

by dwinchestersgirl88



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwinchestersgirl88/pseuds/dwinchestersgirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a plan when it comes to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 post, but not my fanfiction. I don't know how to use additional tags yet, but this story contains meddling females, an overworked Mike, a jealous Harvey, a sympathetic Jessica, first time, bottom Mike, top Harvey, Harvey shows feelings, sex, and a lot happiness. 
> 
> I hope everyone likes this. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Mike Ross had been working for Harvey Specter for a year. He loved his job despite the long hours, Harvey's don't care attitude and Empire State building ego. Or a secret that could land them in prison or the threat Louis Litt poses. Mike loves his job but he kinda sorta loves his boss more.  
  
  
He doesn't know if Harvey knows that he is bisexual, but he knows that Harvey is. Donna had let that little piece of information out one day and it wasn't a slip of the tongue. She just looked at Mike smiled that all knowing smirk and proudly told him that their boss sleeps with both men and women.  
  
  
Loving Harvey was a pain in the ass, Harvey on his part ignored Mike unless he needed something. Mike was really good at hiding how he felt, so good that the more he hid it the more annoyed he became.

* * *

  
Harvey Specter loved his job, it was the only thing he loved more than the records he owns, or his sports collections, or his penthouse apartment. He also loved women and loved that they loved him. He had no objections to the occasional male partner, they usually found themselves in his bed when he had a hard week at work or there was a case that frustrated him.  
  
  
His male partners were a means to an end during those times because that's when he needed it rough and hard, and he didn't want to hurt his female partners in that way.  
  
  
Harvey's life was going the way he liked it, until Mike Ross stumbled into that interview with a briefcase full of weed, a fake name and the bane of Harvey's existence....a skinny tie. Mike both impressed him and turned him on. Since that day Harvey has done everything to hide how he felt about his associate. The more he hid it, the more it consumed him and threaten to make him grab Mike one day in his office, bend him over his desk and show Mike who he belonged to.

* * *

  
Both men felt the same about each other but neither knew. The only ones who did was Donna, Rachel and Jessica.   
  
  
Donna was all knowing, she knew the day her boys first met that they had an instant attraction for one another.They were, in her opinion, too damn stubborn to tell each other.  
  
  
Rachel found out when she asked Mike out the day she first met him. He gently turned her down. Later that day she caught him staring at Harvey with longing and lust in his eyes while Harvey talked to Jessica.   
  
  
Jessica liked to think that she was all knowing like Donna, but she didn't find out until after she had them in her office and the room temperature went up ten degrees with their sexual tension. She was mildly surprised to find out that they didn't know the other had felt the same.

* * *

  
As the year went by, Harvey became unbearable at the office. The clients were lucky he was a professional. Mike threw himself into work, he started an hour before Harvey and Donna came in and left hours after Harvey went home. The girls knew about Mike's work hours, Harvey did too but he thought the younger man was just trying to impress him. Then one day it got to be too much for either man. The girls made sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls' plan begins.

Donna told Rachel and Jessica that Harvey was a possessive man and when pushed he'll have no choice but to claim what's his. Rachel told them she discovered that Mike was a natural submissive. When she confronted him he told her that he liked it when someone wanted to claim him and order him to do things because it makes the noise in his head quiet.  
  
  
So with that information, Jessica hatched a plan. Rachel was to openly flirt with Mike whenever Harvey was around. Donna was to make sure he saw it. Jessica was going to make sure that Mike was given work that didn't come from Harvey. She figured if Mike was too busy to help Harvey than Harvey would get irritated and stake a claim.  
  
  
Donna was also given the task to make sure that Harvey got hints about Mike's feelings in order to make Harvey mad every time he saw Rachel flirt with Mike. After the plan was made they wished each other luck and went about their day.

* * *

  
Few days later Rachel sat at Mike's desk, had a huge stack of briefs. She watched watched Harvey come into view then she smile put her hand on Mike's shoulder and leaned over to whisper in his ear. In her perpetual vision she saw Donna say something to Harvey. He clenched his fists and stormed off. Rachel ruffled Mike's hair, smiled at Donna and went back to her office.  
  
  
Mike had a feeling that Donna and Rachel were up to something. When he found out that they were trying to make Harvey jealous, he started playing along. He was tired of hiding and suppressing his feelings. So he let Donna and Rachel know that he wanted in on their plan.  
  
  
Harvey was pissed and frustrated. Every time he went to talk to Mike he finds that damn paralegal all over him. To make matters worse, Donna would always be there telling him that Mike had feelings for someone else or Rachel was just using him to make someone jealous. That one pissed Harvey off the most. The damn paralegal was using his boy as a goddamn pawn in her little game.  
  
  
He held himself back because his frustration level was too high. He hasn't gotten laid in months because no amount of sex could rid him of his feelings for Mike. The last time he had sex, he had to fight hard to keep himself from shouting Mike's name during the whole damn thing and while his partner was female.  
  
  
After that he given up sex and threw himself into work. That's when he found out about Mike's work hours. At first he thought the younger man was trying to impress him until one night after everyone was gone Harvey overheard Mike talking to himself. Listening to his associate's one sided conversation he learned that Mike was having the same problem he was. Harvey felt elated that Mike wasn't seeing anyone, much less sharing their bed. After thinking carefully he formed a plan to get Mike into his bed before someone else beat him to it.  
  
  
Even with the girl's help Mike knew the plan wasn't working. He told them he was calling it quits. They weren't going to stop so they went to Jessica for an update.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike is too tired, Harvey is mad, Louis yells and Jessica threatens.

One Week Later

Without the girls and their crazy plan Mike was able to think about his situation. Grammy's advice was to take a vacation.

So here he was planning a vacation away from New York and his problems. He wrote out an entire outline for Jessica and her approval.

Jessica looked over Mike's travel plan and heard his reason. She felt sympathy for the younger man. She also knew that he deserves this trip because he logged in more hours and paperwork than any other associate.

She looked at him and saw tired and worn he looked. Her only regret would be telling Harvey she didn't know where Mike went.

"Okay Mike. I'm approving you for vacation. Before you go, leave any notes for your fellow associates on any cases you were working on."

"Thank you Jessica. I handed my last stack over to Louis last night, they were his. Harvey's were done before lunch yesterday and neither gave me anything new yet."

"If they did bring them to me and I'll handle it. Do you want anyone to know?"

"Not really. I'll call Rachel when the plane lands and ask her to take care of Grammy for me. Other than that I don't really want anyone to know where I went or why."

"I understand."

"Thank you." I need to go, my flight is in a few hours. Call me if you need me to come back."

"Only if the situation calls for it. Enjoy your vacation Mike and some rest."

He nodded and thanked her again. A quick trip to his desk and seeing it empty of files he grabbed his bag, and went to the elevators avoiding everyone's looks and questions. He'll be back and prayed that Harvey wouldn't be too mad.

* * *

 

  
Harvey was pissed. One of his top clients was threatening to fire Pearson Hardman, because Harvey told him that the firm wasn't going to sue a competing company that hired a model employee when they quit.

The client then had the nerve to tell Harvey how to do his job. That was Harvey's breaking point, he told his client to stop throwing a tantrum and to grow up then he hung up. He didn't see the look or the smile Donna gave him.

He sighed and rubbed his face. He needed a distraction to get his calm back or the firm was going to have trouble on their hands. He needed...no, wanted...Mike.

"Donna, ask Mike to get in here."

"Sure Harvey." She smiled.

Donna called Mike's desk phone and got no answer. She called his cell and it went straight to voicemail. Donna frowned, got up and went to find the younger man. All she found was an empty desk and none of the other associates knew where he was.

Donna felt panicked, she knew this would make Harvey worse than he was at the moment. She went to Rachel. The paralegal didn't know either and now both women were worried.

* * *

 

  
On the way to Jessica's, Harvey showed up and asked what was taking so long. They ignored him and continued to Jessica's only to find Louis in there a fit to a calm looking Jessica. They walked in.

"....associates aren't allowed vacations. What do you three want?" He growled.

"We came to talk to Jessica." Donna answered.

"I'm just here because...well that's my business." Harvey added.

"Well I suppose you three are here for the same reason Louis is. And Louis, I am the managing partner, I can give vacations to whoever I want. There is no written rule that says associates don't get vacations. Talk to me like that again and I'll fire you."

Louis paled, "Yes Jessica."

She nodded, "Now since you all are here. I'm not giving you any details. For a week starting today Mike Ross is on vacation."

The room went silent and the tension went high. Donna and Rachel sat on the couch, Louis was glaring and Harvey...looking at him scared Jessica and she didn't like it, it unnerved her.

"Why? Why did he just leave?" Donna asked softly.

"He was tired and the pain he was feeling was getting to be too much." Jessica answered.

"Poor Mike. Is going to be okay?" Rachel asked.

Jessica nodded, "He'll be fine. I approved his vacation so he can leave it all behind and relax, get some much needed sleep." She looked at Louis. "Mike Ross deserves this vacation. He clocked in more hours and cases than any other associate. You and Harvey are to use one of the others for the week. When Mr. Ross comes back he is only allowed to work on Harvey's cases. Unless I give him something else. Louis there are twenty other associates to use, Mike Ross will no longer be used by you. Do you understand?"

Louis wasn't happy about the order but he valued his. "Yes Jessica."

Harvey was trying to hold onto his temper. How could Jessica do something like that behind his back? Why didn't Mike come to him? He needed Mike right now. Harvey wasn't afraid to admit that to himself, or that without Mike there he was feeling a bit lost.

He has that feeling every night when he goes home. He's had that feeling since the first night after he met the younger man. Mike had a lot of explaining to do and Harvey needed to tell Mike how he felt before he loses him. And that was something Harvey didn't want to think about.

"Where is he?" He asked coolly.

Jessica looked at him, "I promised Mike I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Damn it Jessica! Just tell me where he is."

"Harvey use that tone again and it will be your job. I'm not going to break a promise."

"Fine."

He didn't have time for this. He stormed out the Jessica's office and went to his own. He called his private investigator. She told him she'll have something by lunch. He sat at his desk and thought of ways to tell Mike how he felt. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 

  
The other four were quiet as they watched Harvey leave. Jessica and Donna knew what he was going do. Rachel knew Mike would call her later, she'll wait and ask him. Louis looked at the women in the room and felt left out. What did they know?

After a few minutes Jessica told them to get back to work. She figured Harvey would show up again. Donna went back to her desk and spotted Harvey through the glass. He looked tired and lost. That broke her heart, both of her boys were idiots, if they didn't fix this she was going to take matters into her own hands.

Rachel hoped Mike was okay, after work she'll go to his grandmother and talk to her. Louis didn't like how this day was going, he hated change. He was going to take his frustration out on the other associates.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking, confessions, and a happy moment.

Mike went from New York to a small secluded coastal town in northern Maine. The last time he was here his parents were alive. His mother called it their hideaway. Whenever his parents wanted or needed to get away from the city they would pack up, call his school and the three of them would drive up and spend a few days.

The place brought back a lot of memories. He checked into the local B&B and called Rachel. She asked him where he was. He told her he was fine and asked if she would check in on Grammy. She sighed over the phone and told him she would. They ended the call without anything else being said.

Little did he know that phone call gave away his location. He laid down on the bed and fell asleep. He dreamt about Harvey.

* * *

 

  
Three days later, Mike was woken up to someone pounding on his door. The clock on his phone told him it was after three in the morning. With a groan he rolled out of bed and opened the door.

"What is so important?"

"Leaving without telling me is important." Harvey answered walking past Mike and into the room. Mike sighed and closed the door.

"How did you find me?"

"Good question. The answer, your phone call to the paralegal three days ago. My private investigator tracked your phone."

"Harvey that is an invasion of privacy. Maybe if you had called and asked I would have told you."

"You and I both know that is not true."

"You're wrong." He muttered.

"What?"

"I said, you're wrong."

"How am I wrong?"

"Harvey, why are you here?" Mike asked avoiding the other man's question.

"How am I wrong?" Harvey wasn't going to drop the question.

Mike sighed, "You are wrong because there is nothing I wouldn't tell you or do for you. You still haven't figured that out yet. Why the hell do you think people call me your puppy? Seriously Harvey, a year of working together and still haven't figured anything out."

Harvey looked at the man he loved. He was shocked to hear Mike's confession. If he was honest he never given the puppy comments much thought, but he liked it better than Louis' pony bullshit.

Looking at the younger man was hell on his self-control. Mike's hair was all over the place, he was shirtless and wearing boxerbriefs that left nothing to imagination. Harvey just wanted to lay Mike back on the bed and fuck him into the mattress until they pass out.

* * *

 

  
"Harvey!" Mike yelled.

Harvey blinked, "What?"

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"What question?"

"Why are you here?!" Mike yelled again.

"I'm here for two reasons. One to tell you off for leaving the way you did and two..." He trailed off.

"Two?"

Everything he was going to say flew right out of his head. So he gathered up his courage and kissed Mike. What surprised him was that instead of pulling away and punching him, Mike kissed back.

They pulled apart when the need for air became too great. Both men looked at one another with smiles on their faces. The non-imaginative underwear killed the last of Harvey's self-control when he looked down and saw how hard his lover was.

He grabbed Mike and threw him on the bed only to follow quickly after the first bounce. Harvey settle himself between Mike's legs.

Mike recovered from his shock and went to work divesting Harvey of his clothes. That led to Mike finding out that Harvey wasn't wearing anything under the expensive tailored pants.

Harvey smirked against Mike's neck when he heard his lover gasps after undoing his pants. When the younger man started pulling them down Harvey went back to work marking his neck, everyone was going to know that Mike was his.

After he got Harvey's pants off, he raised his hips and pulled his boxbriefs off. Free of it's confinement the head of his cock brushed against Harvey's tight stomach.

Harvey shifted his position until his cock was rubbing against Mike's. He grabbed both, using the pre-cum as lubricant and started slowly stroking them. It felt better than any of the times he's done it.

"Harvey," Mike moaned and raised hips.

"That's it baby. Let me hear you." He whispered against Mike's lips before kissing him deeply.

Mike broke the kiss when Harvey squeezed both heads on the upstroke. The older man's lazy pace was quickly driving him insane.

"Oh god. Please Harvey, go faster."

"Bossy bottom." Harvey smirked, keeping pace.

Mike growled, "Harvey I swear if you don't move faster, I'll kick you out of this bed and finish the job myself."

Harvey stopped himself from laughing. There will never be a dull moment with Mike.

"Alright baby, we'll do things your way just this once." He learned down and kissed his lover while moving his hand faster.

Mike dragged his blunt nails down Harvey's back earning him a moan. He grabbed Harvey's tight rounded ass causing the older man to break the kiss and smirk at him before attaching those lips to his neck. He felt the teeth marking him again.

Harvey was close and judging by Mike's whines he was too. He squeezed his hand tighter and upped his pace.

Mike let out a loud moan and Harvey's name as his release came. Feeling Mike's cock twitch as his come spurted out, set Harvey off on his own release. He bit down on Mike's shoulder and continue to stroke them until both cocks began to soften.

* * *

 

  
Mike let out a blissed out sigh and grabbed Harvey's wrist to bring his hand to his mouth. Harvey felt his cock twitch as he watched Mike lick their come off his hand. When the hand was clean the younger man gave him a small smile and moved closer to Harvey's side.

He rubbed his nose against Harvey's neck before kissing the pulse point. Feeling his body coming down from it's high, Mike closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Harvey felt Mike's body relax and heard his breathing even out. He knew his lover fell asleep. Slowly and quietly he got of bed, went to the bathroom to clean up. He went back into the room to clean Mike as well. He threw the rag into the bathroom, climbed back into bed pulling the covers over them.

He smiled when Mike moved closer, throwing a leg over his hip and pressing his face into his neck. He could get used to this. Wrapping his arms around his lover he went to sleep as well. They'll talk in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More talking, more confessions and Harvey shows his feelings.

Mike woke up to the sun in his face and something hard and hot pressed against his back. When he tried to move, an arm tighten around his waist. He turned his head and found Harvey asleep behind him.

He smiled, Harvey showing up making the first move was the best thing that has ever happened to Mike. What worried him was thinking how Harvey was going to look at this. He hoped this wasn't a one night thing or an occasional thing where Harvey just uses him when the mood hits.

His thoughts were interrupted by his bladder. When he tried to move again Harvey tighten his hold. So Mike decided to pull an Indiana Jones, he pulled the arm away enough to move and replaced the void with a pillow. He was surprised that it worked and Harvey stayed asleep. Quietly he ran to the bathroom.

He finished his business and quietly went back into the room. He smiled, Harvey was still sleeping. The older man was now on his back with one arm over his head and the other across his stomach. The sheets were dangerously low on his hips.

Mike was tempted to crawl back into the bed. Instead he got dressed and left Harvey sleeping. There were things he needed to do before the other man woke up.

* * *

 

Harvey felt there was something missing when he opened his eyes. He turned his head and saw that Mike was gone. That worried him.

Did he assumed wrong? Did he scare Mike with his forwardness?

Harvey groaned, it was too damn early for this and he was starting to sound like a damn girl. He sat up and looked around the room and thought about his options.

Mike came in five minutes later with a bag in one hand and a tray in the other. He set the tray on the table and the bag on the dresser. When he turned around he saw that Harvey was awake and watching him.

"Oh damn. I wanted to be back before you woke up." He walked over and kissed the other man.

Harvey frowned, "Where did you go?"

"Well after finishing my morning business my brain started thinking. It made me realize that you had no bag which means no clothes. When I left I only saw my rental. So I went and got you some clothes and on my way up the lovely owner gave me the food and a wink. I think she heard us last night."

"Good I was worried we weren't entertaining enough. You bought me clothes."

"Yeah. Jeans, tees, socks, and a pair of sneakers. Before you say something, no they aren't Converse."

Harvey smiled, "You missed something."

Mike returned the smile, "No I didn't."

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Well last night's big reveal was a major turn on, so I thought I would repeat it. Got any problems with that?"

Harvey gave him a toothy smile, "No, no problem. In fact I want something in return."

"What?" Mike wasn't worried. Like he told Harvey last night, there was nothing he wouldn't do for the other man.

"Since I liked what I saw last night, you have to continue wearing those boxerbriefs. And when we are at home I want you to only wear those."

Mike wanted to laugh. Maybe Harvey would change his mind change his mind if he knew the truth.

"Okay Harvey but there is something you need to know."

"What?"

"I only wear them around when I'm at home and when I'm sleeping. During the day I don't wear anything, like you. So either I continue to do that or wear them all day."

Harvey was lost for words. Mike was going to give him a heart attack saying thing like that. He grabbed Mike's wrist and pulled him down onto the bed, then covered him with his body. Mike just smiled at him.

"If I had my way you'll be naked all the time, but I wouldn't get any work done and I don't like the idea of other people looking at what belongs to me."

"And how is this going to work?" He really needed to know.

"You are mine. I want you in my bed every night. Mike I want you to move in, I've wanted that since the day we met." Harvey admitted.

Mike smiled. He felt happy and excited. In fact he hasn't felt this happy since the day Donna informed him of Harvey's sexual preference. This vacation was turning out to be his best decision.

"If we're admitting things then I'l be happy to let you know that I also wanted you that day. And I should have told you a year ago when Donna told me you were bi but I didn't want to risk my job if you didn't feel the same."

"So giving yourself the case of blue balls and no sleep was the better option." He smiled at Mike.

"How do you..."

"I overheard you talking to yourself one night. I want to interrupt but..."

"I know Harvey. I was in the same situation when you were working late one night to fix a case Louis interfered in and screwed up."

Harvey let out a short laugh. "What a pair we make. God, Mike we wasted a year because we were pussyfooting around."

"I know but let's not waste anymore time on that. Let's just focus on now and everything after that. And yes when we leave and go back to New York I'll move in with you."

Harvey smiled and leaned down to kiss the younger man. "Great. If we leave now we'll be home just after lunch and have you moved in before dinner."

"Harvey..."

"No. Baby, look I know you're on vacation right now and I'm not trying to rush you, but the faster we get back and you moved in we can spend the rest of your vacation in our bed."

Mike sighed, "Harvey I'm spending the rest of my vacation here. This is important to me."

"Baby, I don't want to leave you, and I can't stay. I have to meet Harrison for lunch tomorrow."

Mike smiled, "No you don't."

Harvey leaned back and looked at him. "What is that suppose to mean?"

Mike moved his arms behind his head and looked at his lover. He knew Harvey wasn't going to be too happy about this.

"It means that while I was out I called Harrison and asked him to postpone til Monday. He was happy to accommodate. Then I called Donna and she told me she already rearranged your schedule for the rest of the week and she got Jessica to sign off on your vacation. Donna was happy to report that Louis Litt is really pissed off that we went on vacation."

Harvey laughed, "I knew he was pissed about you leaving. I was there. Jessica threaten his job if he didn't shut up."

"Damn I miss all the fun."

"Why did you leave?" He had to know.

Mike sighed, "Because I was tired. Harvey, I spent a year secretly loving you. When Rachel and Donna found out, with Jessica helping, they formed a plan to get us together. I was to make you jealous enough to stake a claim. I found out and played along. When It wasn't working I backed out, because I figured you didn't feel the same way."

Harvey saw the sadness in Mike's eyes. He sat up straddling Mike's legs, then framed his lover's face with his hands.

"Baby look at me," when Mike's eyes were on his he continued, "now listen closely so that special brain can keep this in your head. I love you. Everytime I went to ask you out for lunch or an early dinner, Donna was there and that damn paralegal. While she she was all over you, I had Donna whispering things in my ear. It pissed me off, so I stayed away and let you come to me. If I had to see her all over you again, you would be visiting me in jail. And baby, orange is not my color."

Mike laughed and felt Harvey's thumbs carcass his cheeks. He knew Harvey cared but he didn't know he cared this much.

"I love you too. You're right orange isn't your color. Now that we settled things, when we get back do you promise not to kill Rachel. Besides Harold she is the only friend I have at the firm."

"Can't make promises, but if she keeps her hands to herself then I guess you can continue your friendship."

"While your possessiveness is a big turn on, please don't try to control who I can be friends with. I can handle everything else but my friends are off limits."

"Fine, except for Trevor. I don't want him anywhere near you or have any contact with you."

Mike nodded, "Alright. I haven't spoken to Trevor since he left New York. He came to my apartment two months after I started at the firm and told me he was going to LA for a job."

"Good. Now lets continue what we started this morning." He leaned down to kiss Mike only to have the younger man turn his head."Mike it's a little late to play hard to get."

Miked looked at Harvey and smiled. "Baby its never late for that. You have to wait til later. Right now we're going to get up eat a now cold breakfast, after that you are going to get a shower and get dressed. There are things I want to show you. If you behave I'll let you do whatever you want tonight."

"I'll be doing that anyways. Alright I'll do things you're way since I can see that this is important."

Mike sat up and kissed Harvey. "Thank you."

Harvey kissed him again and got off the bed. They talked while they ate, then Harvey got a quick shower and they left the room. Mike spent the morning showing all the places he and parents went to and explained everything to him.

* * *

 

Harvey felt bad, but didn't let Mike see it. He spent half the day listening to Mike tell him what he and parents did at each place. He felt bad because he had asked Mike to leave this morning. There had to be a way to make it up to him and Harvey was going to find it. Donna could help.

Mike knew there was something wrong with Harvey, so he was going to wait until they got back to the room to say something. After lunch they went back to the room.

"Alright Harvey, what's wrong?"

Harvey was surprised by the question. "There's nothing wrong."

"Don't lie to me. Besides Donna, I am the only other person who knows you better than you know yourself."

He looked at the younger man and saw how determine Mike looked. "Fine. I just feel bad that I asked you to leave this morning."

The tension left Mike. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Harvey. "Baby you don't need to feel bad. I understood why you wanted to go. I didn't take you to those places to make you feel guilty. I took you to share that part of my life with you."

Harvey's arms went around him and he kissed Mike softly. " I know but it still doesn't stop this feeling."

"I understand that. Harvey you have to talk to me. If we're going to be together you have to share your thoughts and feelings with me and I'll do the same."

"For you I'll try. Now are we done or did you just come back here to lecture me in private."

"We're done. I showed and told you everything. Harvey I don't like public confrontations, it's not anyone business to know. Displays of affection in public is a different story."

"Okay, our business will remain private unless it deals with work. Even then we'll have those talks in my office. As for PDAs I'm all for it, I want people to know that you are mine."

Mike smiled,"Yes I'm yours and you are mine."

He leaned forward and kissed him. Harvey smiled into the kiss and started removing Mike's clothes. Mike returned the favor. They spent the rest of the afternoon in bed.

* * *

 

Harvey was the first to wake up this time. He found himself spooned with Mike. His lover looked beautiful in the dying afternoon light.

_How did I get so lucky?_ He finally got what he wanted and yet it felt so surreal. Having Mike in his arms was the best feeling. Loving Mike was better. Not being one to deal with things like feelings, he was willing to try for Mike.

Mike shifted and pressed closer, Harvey smiled and tighten his arms then kissed the back of his neck before going back to sleep. Life with Mike is going to be the decision Harvey has ever made apart from law.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold/Italics-is the text message  
> Plain Italics-are thoughts

Today was their three month anniversary and Mike was stuck in the file room searching for a way to help Harvey win his case. Harvey was out of the office having a last minute meeting with the client. Donna had called Mike and told him that Harvey's gift arrived and was on his desk.

He hoped Harvey would like it. He spent weeks looking for the perfect gift. He also hoped that Harvey didn't forget, if he did Mike wouldn't be upset because he knows Harvey loves him. He told Donna, Jessica and Rachel not to say anything to Harvey. They promised not to.

After lunch Donna sent Mike a text and told him that Harvey was back. He sent a text to Harvey wanting him to read it before opening the gift.

* * *

 

Harvey was feeling on the edge and it was only noon. All he wanted to do was grab Mike and go home. This case kept him from seeing his lover all day.

When he got back to the office, finally, he asked Donna to get Mike. As he walked into his office his phone went off. He smiled seeing it was a text from Mike.

**_*Love, on your desk is something I hope you'll love. I'm still searching and don't want to leave until I find something to help you win this case. I love you. See you later. x*_ **

Harvey looked at his desk there was a squared box on it with ribbon wrapped around it. He frowned and looked at Donna who wasn't looking at him. He opened it and sat down in disbelief. Inside in the box was a signed Miles Davis record in mint condition. Harvey had this record which was unsigned and well listened to.

_This is unreal. How did Mike find this? Where did he find this? Why did he give this to me?_

All of Harvey's questions were unanswered, he tried hard to figure it out. It wasn't his birthday, wasn't his father's birthday, something Harvey liked to celebrate, he hadn't won any big cases recently or brought in a new client and Louis was still alive. So why did Mike give him this gift? Donna would know.

"Donna..."

"No Harvey. I made a promise to Mike." She said through the intercom.

"But..."

"No Harvey. Figure it out yourself."

"Can't I have a hint or a clue. Come on Donna throw me a bone."

"Sorry Harvey. Mike wants you to work this out yourself, but he told me to tell you that he won't get upset if you can't figure it out by seven."

Harvey felt panicked, he knew Mike was speaking the truth when he said he wouldn't be mad. But Harvey hated to disappoint his lover and it scared him that one day Mike would have enough and leave.

"Harvey, breathe." Donna was now standing next to him rubbing a hand up and down his back. "Just calm down. He won't get mad, the puppy loves you. You can sit at your desk the rest of the day or go to the gym. I cleared your schedule for you." She spoke softly.

Exhaling heavily he composed himself, "I'll go to the gym. Tell Mike I'll be back before seven."

"Alright Harvey."

* * *

 

Donna watched him go. She felt bad that she couldn't tell him but she understood Mike's reasoning. Her boys loved each other deeply and that made her happy. She, Rachel and Jessica was already planning their wedding, they were waiting for Harvey to pop the question. Sighing she went back to her desk and called Mike.

* * *

 

Mike sighed and rubbed his eyes when he ended his call with Donna. He didn't mean to cause Harvey to panic. He battled with himself on whether or not to tell Harvey. On one side he had the fact that he told Harvey on their three week and their first and second month. On the other side he knew that Harvey had been busy but he could have put a reminder on his phone.

No, Mike was doing the right thing. He won't get mad if Harvey doesn't figure it out. For their fifth month and one year and every one after, he'll have Donna remind Harvey. Hell, their two year work anniversary was coming up as well.

Mike sighed again and went back to work. It was going to be a long day and a hard night. Harvey was going to do everything to make it up to him and he really hated it when Harvey felt guilty.

* * *

 

Harvey changed his mind when he got to the gym. He dressed in his workout clothes then left to go for a run. Running always helps him think.

He went over his mental list to find out why Mike gave him that record. When the pain in his side became unavoidable, he found that he ran all the way back to the office. Staring at the building in disbelief, he called Ray. On the drive back to the gym he was kicking himself because he still hadn't figured it out.

It finally came to him. There he was getting dressed after his shower and he reached for his tie. It hit him, the tie was from Mike for their first month anniversary.

_Oh god, I forgot our anniversary. How could I forget?_ Harvey sat and carded his hands through his hair. He knew Mike wouldn't have been mad but if he was in Mike's place he would have been.

This was bad. Mike remembered and brought the perfect gift. Harvey forgot and didn't know what to get Mike. Granted he did have the perfect gift already but it didn't feel like the right time.

He finished dressing and got back into the car to head back. Donna was going to help him this time.

"Donna lets talk in my office."

She got up and followed him, closing the door and sitting next to him on the couch.

"What is it Harvey?"

"I'm not mad that you didn't tell me. I'm hating myself for forgetting and I disappointed Mike again. Donna I'm asking for help."

"Harvey you know I'll help you any way I can. And you know Mike isn't disappointed in you, he never is. That boy loves you with everything he is and with everything he has."

"I know Donna. I feel the same way and sometimes it feels too good to be true. So will you help me?"

"Of course, I'm always going to help when you need it. What do you need?"

Harvey didn't really know. What would Mike love?

"I don't know. We already live together so he has a key. He's a guy so jewelry, flowers and chocolate are out. Any suggestions?"

Donna smiled, "Two. One you could propose..."

"It doesn't feel like the right time. And I don't want to propose because I forgot something important. What's the other thing?"

"Remember three months ago you called and asked me how to make it up to Mike for what you did?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well I know I didn't need to anymore but I did anyways. I looked at a bunch of listings and found the perfect little house for you two."

Harvey was shocked, "What?"

"A house, Harvey. A cute but cozy two bedroom house. It sits close to the coast but far enough away to avoid storms. I had a friend do the walk through while I was Skyping. The inspector as been through it and everything checks out."

"Donna its been three months, someone probably already bought it."

"Someone already did. You did. Well you and Mike, the two of you just need to sign the paperwork."

"Donna why did you wait three months?"

"Because work got in the way, and the two of you just started this relationship off by moving in together. You needed time to adjust. Now is a good time. I have the keys and paperwork, you and Mike can sign them, go up this weekend and turn them in."

"Donna thank you. This is more like your gift then my own."

"Oh come on Harvey, Let me do this for you. I love you both and if this makes Mike happy, it will make you happy. Happy boys make a happy Donna." She smiled.

"I love happy Donna, makes my life easier. Thank you so much. Can you do me another favor and make reservations? I'll even let you make an appointment, my treat, for a spa visit since you deserve it."

Donna hugged him quickly and composed herself. "Sure. Seven-thirty at your favorite restaurant, Ray will take you home at seven to change so keep your hands to yourselves."

Harvey laughed, "No promises."

* * *

 

Donna went out to her desk and made the call. After the reservations were made she gathered up the paperwork and the box with the keys inside. She took them and put them on Harvey's desk. He smiled and thanked her again.

Sitting back at her desk she debated on whether or not to tell the girls about this. Tonight they were getting together for their weekly dinner. She knew they had to know but she didn't want them to know that Harvey had a weakness. It wasn't that she didn't trust them, it was that no one needed to know but her and Mike. She'll just tell them that Harvey remembered after his workout and gifted Mike with keys to a house in Maine.

With the plan in place she went back to work.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex and dinner.

Mike finally found what he was looking for. He gathered everything up and went to Harvey's office. He got to the office and stopped in his tracks.

Harvey was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Mike sighed and looked at Donna.

"How bad is it?"

"Not too bad. Ray dropped him off at the gym, Harvey went for a run. He ran all the way back here, called Ray and went back to the gym. His panic wasn't that bad when he got back. We talked a little but now he's like that." She explained.

Mike sighed, "He thinks he's a disappointment. Donna I love him but sometimes I just want to knock some sense into him."

She smiled, "I know. Just keep doing what you're doing and he'll eventually catch on."

"I'll try. He's worth it, besides I should be the one worrying about disappointing him."

"You could never disappoint Harvey, to him you're perfect. And yes I know you're far from it but that's how he feels. Now go in there before he starts to panic again."

Mike nodded and went into the office. Harvey was so lost in thought that hear him come in. He leaned against the door and crossed his arms.

"I spend all day in a hot file room alone and come back to this. What's the matter, baby?"

Harvey looked at Mike, saw him leaning against the door with a smile on his lips and love in his eyes. He got up and went to his lover.

He framed Mike's face with his hands. "I love you always. Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary, Harvey."

Harvey kissed him softly. Mike kissed back. This was the first time Harvey kissed him in his office. That made him happy.

They pulled apart and looked at each other. Mike licked his lips tasting Harvey on them. Harvey groaned at the sight.

"Please tell me you're done."

"I am. I found the information that will let you win the case."

"I don't care about that right now. Donna made reservations for seven-thirty, its five. We have some time to kill without rushing. I want to take you home and bury myself in you. What do you say, will you let me make love to you?" He whispered.

"Yes. You never have to ask."

Harvey smiled, kissed him again and dragged him out of the office. They ignored everyone that stopped and looked. After three months Harvey still didn't care.

* * *

 

They made it to the penthouse without giving Ray a show. As soon as the door closed behind them their clothes were hitting the floor as they kissed their way to the bedroom.

When Mike's back hit the bed, they were naked. Harvey slowly kissed his way down Mike's body, marking him as he went. He laved a nipple with his tongue before sucking it into a hard point before biting it hard. He nipped his way across Mike's chest and did the same to the other nipple.

Harvey felt Mike's hands in his hair and heard the wanton moans that were filled with so much pleasure. The sounds went straight to his cock. He had to squeeze the base to prevent himself from coming. After settling down he continued his journey. He thrust his tongue in and out of his lover's navel and grinned when Mike thrust his hips up.

"Oh god, Harvey." Mike moaned.

Mike was having trouble forming any kind of thought. The things Harvey could do to him never failed to melt his brain. He thrust his hips again when Harvey bit down hard on the spot where the leg met the hip. Harvey did the same to the side before biting down on the fleshiest part of his thighs.

Harvey knew Mike was close so he backed off and the let the younger man cool down for a bit. When Mike's breathing almost even out, Harvey leaned down and licked the leaky head of Mike's cock. He held his lover's hips down as wrapped his lips around the head and sucked hard.

As he moved down inch by delicious inch he carefully graze his teeth along the length. Mike rewarded him him with a full body shudder and loud moan. Harvey hummed his pleasure as the cock's head hit the back his throat, he swallowed.

"Oh fuck! God, babe, so good." Mike groaned loudly.

He repeated the process and kept the pace. The feel of Mike's hands gripping his head had Harvey dangerously on the edge. He moved one hand to suck his finger. Covered in enough spit he moved his hand behind his lover's tightly drawn balls and pressed the spit slick digit into the tight ring of muscles.

Mike's body arched off the bed and his moans got louder. He was sure Harvey was going to kill him. He felt that finger press against his prostate before being joined with two more. All three fingers thrust in and out, scissoring and stretching him open.

He couldn't hold on much longer. Harvey must of known, his lover pressed and rubbed his prostate while swallowing around the head of his cock. The force of his orgasm had his back arching off the bed. He passed out for a second.

When he was finally aware of his surroundings he felt Harvey marking his neck in several hard to cover bites. He didn't mind one bit.

"Are you with me again?" He heard the humor and lust in Harvey's voice.

"Hmm. Still need you. Want to feel you in me."

"Good."

Harvey smiled and shifted. He quickly covered his hard leaking cock with lube, then grabbed the back of Mike's knees spreading those gorgeous long toned legs wide. He entered quickly, bottoming out in one thrust. He groaned loving the feel of Mike's tight ass squeezing around him as if trying to keep him inside. Not that he ever wanted to leave it.

"Fuck. Harvey, please."

"Please what?"

"Fuck me."

"How do you want it?"

"Hard and fast. Please Harvey, please." Mike begged.

Harvey smiled and whispered against Mike's lips, "Anything for you, baby."

The kiss was hard and dirty. Harvey rolled his hips, pulled out until only the head was inside then he slammed back in. "Oh fuck! Harvey again."

Mike felt his lover pull out and slam back in, soon Harvey was keeping pace. He felt fingers gripping his hips, his cock twitched hardening again. He wrapped his legs around Harvey's waist pressing his heels into Harvey's ass knowing it drives the other man crazy.

Mike was killing him. Those delectable thighs were squeezing his hips, his heels were pressed into his ass pushing him in deeper, and his hips were keeping pace with Harvey's thrusts. Not to mention that irresistible ass was squeezing around his cock.

Harvey couldn't hold on much longer. He reached between them and stroked Mike's cock in time with his thrusts.

"Come for me, Mike."

At the lust filled command Mike was coming on Harvey's hand and his chest. Two more thrust and Harvey found his release. He continued stroking and moving until they both came down from their high.

Harvey kept himself buried in Mike. He just rolled them on their sides, holding Mike close. Mike laid his head on Harvey's chest. He started stroking the younger man's hair until their breathing even out and they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

The sound of his phone woke them up. He felt Mike shift, he hated waking him because part of him didn't want to leave the warmth and love he felt.

"Harvey turn the damn thing off."

Mike growled and rolled over. Harvey heard the whimper, his cock twitched in interest. His lover made that noise because he rolled over off Harvey's half hard cock. He smiled and kissed Mike's shoulder blade and caress his ass before climbing out of bed.

"You woke Mike."

"He'll get over it. Time to get up and go to dinner." Donna said on the other end.

"Thanks Donna."

"Happy Anniversary Harvey." She said cheerfully and hung up.

Harvey shook his head. He looked at Mike, tempted to crawl back into bed. Instead he went into the bathroom and got a quick shower. Mike was still asleep when he walked out. Unable to resist he slapped the firm rounded flesh hidden under the sheet.

To Harvey's disappointment and pleasure, his young lover just moaned and pressed back into his hand. Harvey did it again, this time harder.

Mike smiled and kept his eyes shut. This is the first time in three months that Harvey had done this. He thinks it time to let the other man know a secret.

"You know someone will get the wrong impression if you keep doing that."

Harvey frowned in confusion. _What did that mean?_

"Meaning?"

"Baby, spanking is my biggest kink and turn on. You can do that all you want and all you're going to get out of me is moans and a very hard cock."

Harvey has never gotten so hard so quickly. Hearing those words turned him on, granted he only delivered a light tap on the occasional female partner before meeting Mike. This changed things and he found himself wanting to explore it. His mind went to work, planning different scenarios.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't want to give away all my secrets. I wanted you to find out on your own. So why are you slapping my ass?"

"You looked tempting and it sounded tempting. Also we need to get ready, dinner reservations are at seven-thirty."

"Fine." Mike climbed out of bed and headed for the shower.

Both men didn't bring up the topic again. They dressed in silence and went down to the car. The ride was quiet and short. Harvey held his hand the whole way and to Mike's surprised they were still holding hands when they got out and went into the restaurant.

They were seated at a booth in a quiet semi-private area. Harvey made them sit in the middle. When the waiter showed up, Harvey ordered the wine and they both ordered their food. Both ordered something that either man had to share with the other. It was a habit they liked.

While waiting they talked about everything but work. In the middle of Mike telling Harvey about movies that are coming out, Harvey reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the box. He placed it in front of Mike who stopped talking and looked at it.

"Its not that. Not yet." Harvey whispered.

Mike nodded and opened the box. He lifted the keys and frowned at Harvey.

"Uh, Harvey, I already have a set. Or did you forget that we're living together?"

"Those aren't the keys to the penthouse. those are the keys to our home." He explained.

"Home? What's going on?"

Harvey sighed. "Three months ago I was feeling bad, remember. Well before our talk I call Donna for help. Long story short today I felt terrible for forgetting, Donna gave me the house keys and the papers that need our signature. The keys, according to Donna open the doors to a small but cute little house in Maine. On the coast but far enough away to avoid storms."

Mike was shocked. "I don't know what to say."

Harvey smiled, "That's a first. Do you like it?"

Mike returned the smile. "I love it. This is the best thing anyone has ever done, besides you and the job offer."

He leaned over and kissed his lover with a promise of later. They pulled apart when the waiter showed up with the food. They went back to ideal small talk.

* * *

 

They skipped dessert and went home. When the door was closed neither was in much of a hurry. They sat in the living room with the papers and went over them together.

"Two bedrooms and two bathrooms. All updated and repainted. Harvey looking at everything including the photos, I love this house. But what about you? I want your opinion."

"Mike I love this house too. This weekend when we go up we'll tour it and make some changes, if needed. And maybe during or after that we'll christen every room."

"Best idea ever." Mike signed the papers, then stood up and made his way to the bedroom. He looked over his shoulder, "What do you say to a little practice?"

Harvey smiled, quickly signed the papers and followed Mike into the bedroom. His mind was already making plans for the weekend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some minor changes and time jumps in this chapter.

They didn't a chance to go. Jessica gave Harvey a last minute important case. The case keep them busy all weekend and the following week. Both men were disappointed.

Donna and Rachel watch their two favorite men over the week and knew something was bothering them. They had asked but both Mike and Harvey just said that work interfered with their plans. The two women went to Jessica.

Jessica knew something was affecting her favorite team. When Donna and Rachel came to her office and voiced their concerns the two women had asked her to give them a few days off, she told them that she couldn't. And explained that Louis would cause trouble that she probably couldn't handle.

Feeling defeated they left the office and went back to work. Jessica felt the same and she knew that there was nothing she could do.

* * *

 

Mike was at his desk working on briefs and listening to Harold complain about the files Louis had given him. He wanted to say something but kept quiet. His thoughts went from briefs to spending an uninterrupted weekend with Harvey.

Harvey saw Mike at his desk with a blank look and a smile on his face. He couldn't help but smile as well. He loved the younger man and the two of them really needed time away.

* * *

 

Two Months Later

To Mike the last two months had been long and exhausting. Two weeks after their three month anniversary, Daniel Hardman came back. That come back caused tension between Mike and Harvey and Harvey and Jessica.

One night after a big fight with Harvey, Mike got high. He knew it was wrong but he didn't care. There he was standing on the roof of the office building thinking about everything that was said and done, then an idea hit him.

He made it to Harvey's office, and called the other man and asked him to come back. Half hour later Mike was somewhat sober and wearing a fresh suit hoping Harvey wouldn't notice.

One look at Mike told Harvey everything. He was pissed but decided to save it for later. He sat at his desk and listened to his lover's crazy plan. It was a good plan.

They found what they were looking for and went to Jessica. She wasn't happy about everything but she wanted Hardman gone too. Two days and a lot threats later they got rid of Daniel Hardman for good. A week later with Donna's help, Harvey and Mike made up.

* * *

 

The following month was slow and busy. Jessica worked everyone hard. Harvey had managed to bring in a top client and won their case. Afterwards Jessica granted them time off. They went to Maine. Between christening all the rooms and finalizing the paperwork, they found time to go to furniture shopping. The house was finished in two days.

On the way home Mike asked Harvey if it was all right to invite people up for the holidays. Harvey told him it was a good idea and to have Donna plan the whole thing.

The day they arrived back, everyone in the office threw Mike his second year party. To his surprise, Harvey remembered. Later that night Harvey confessed that he only remembered because there was a reminder on his phone.

* * *

 

Now here they were celebrating their five month anniversary. They decided on dinner and a movie at home. Mike made the dinner and Harvey picked the movie. Dinner was quiet and intimate, with a jazz record playing softly in the background.

When the dishes were clean and put away, they sat closely on the couch and watched the movie. By the middle of the movie both men were asleep.

The next morning when they woke up, Mike was laying between Harvey and the couch with his head on Harvey's chest. Harvey had both arms wrapped around Mike and one foot on the floor.

They smiled at each other and exchanged soft kisses before moving off the couch. Harvey looked at his watch, let out a curse and told Mike they were late for work. They rushed showers, skipped breakfast and told Ray to drive quickly. At the office Donna smiled and handed them coffee and told them Jessica wanted to talk to them.

In Jessica's office, she scolded them for being late. In the middle of her lecture Louis came in with a smile asking if Jessica was going to suspend them for being late.

"No Louis. In fact to make sure Harvey is never late again, I'm making him name."

"What?" Harvey and Mike said as one.

"You can't do that." Louis whined.

"Yes I can," she smiled, "Harvey is going to have his name on the wall."

Louis let out a frustrated yell and stormed out of the office. They watched him with amused expressions. Harvey and Mike looked at Jessica again.

"Thank you Jessica. And I'm sorry we were late."

"You were celebrating you five month anniversary, that's understandable. Although next time wait for a weekend."

"We will." Mike assured her.

"Good. Now Mr. Ross for being late these briefs are for you." She handed he a large stack of briefs. He took them without a word of protest.

"I'll start these right away. See you later for lunch." He kissed Harvey quickly and left.

Harvey and Jessica went over the paperwork for the changes. Neither really wanted to but decided it will probably save them a headache. Louis Litt was going to be senior partner. They'll tell him the following week. It was going to be a long week for all of them.

* * *

 

When that week arrived, Jessica called a meeting with all the partners. Together she and Harvey announced Louis' promotion. For all of five seconds, Louis Litt was speechless. Then he went all out on his speech. It took fifteen minutes to finish. All the other partners were half asleep and they all but rushed out the room when he was done.

Louis was over the moon. He finally made senior partner. Now he needed to find an associate who was better than Mike Ross. He rushed back to his office to make some phone calls.

* * *

 

Mike was excited. The holidays were finally here. He, Donna and Rachel planned it, everyone who was coming was going to fly up the day before the 24th they were going to stay until the morning of the 25th and then fly back that day to spend it with their relatives. He and Harvey was going to Harvey's relatives after taking Grammy back to the nursing home.

Mike, his grandmother, Harvey and Donna flew up on the 22nd to set everything up. Rachel arrived later that night after work. Grammy took the spare room, the girls checked into the bed and breakfast and reserved rooms for Jessica and Louis, who arrived just after lunch the 23rd.

The day of the 24th everyone pitched in, in the kitchen. The kitchen was filled with laughter. Louis and Harvey had a mutual truce. Mike was almost bursting with joy. Dinner was filled with different topics and none included work. After dinner they all sat around and shared their favorite holiday memories. It was late when they all retired.

The next morning, for Harvey and Mike, started with a round of slow quiet love making followed by an exchange of gifts and a quick shower. They made breakfast for everyone and after cleaning up they all left for the airport.

Dinner with Harvey's family was quiet and not really joyful. The two of them were happy when they got to leave. They spent the rest of the night in their bedroom. To Mike, despite dinner with Harvey's family, it was the best holiday he had in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like Hardman and Darby very much so Hardman was just mentioned, Darby will not be in this story. Also I wanted to have some kind of drama between Mike and Harvey (Sorry to the fans who like the episode where Harvey and Mike got high). And since this is a Marvey story, Dana Scott will not make an appearance. My apologies to the Scotty fans.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, sex and talk of the future.

Things at work were going smoothly. Over the last several months Mike started thinking about many different options. His top two was quitting and doing something different or going back to school again and making things right. The way it should have been.

He had talked to Jessica, Donna and Rachel. Jessica told him that if he wanted to go back, she'll help and only because it will make her life less complicated. Donna told him that he needed to discuss things with Harvey. Rachel's only advice was to follow his heart.

After thinking long and hard, he made a decision. Now he needs to talk to Harvey. It wasn't going to be simple. He knew Harvey might have some objections. This was the right thing to do. He made Harvey's favorite dinner, played his favorite record and lit some candles. Then he waited for his lover to come home.

* * *

 

It was a busy day for Harvey, several clients needed him to go to court, giving him back to back cases for the next several days. More time away from Mike. When he got home he noticed the candles, the food and the music. He started to panic.

Mike walked out of the bedroom after setting everything up. His footsteps slowed and the smile died away when he looked at Harvey's face. The other man was panicking. Mike rushed to him and put his hands on his face.

"Harvey breathe." He ordered softly.

Harvey looked at Mike and breathe deeply. Slowly the panic and tension was leaving his body. When he finally felt calm he put his forehead to Mike's.

"Please tell I didn't forget again. I have a reminder on my phone." He whispered.

"No love, you didn't forget. I just wanted to have a special night with you. There are some things I want to talk about but first we're going to eat and then continue in the bedroom. So remove everything but your pants. You are not going to eat naked." He smiled.

Harvey laughed and did as he was told. He didn't ask Mike what they needed to talk about. Instead he talked about his cases, the judges residing on them and his clients behavior. Mike sat and listened to every word.

After everything was cleared away and clean, Mike led Harvey to their bedroom. Candles were lit everywhere around the room, the covers pulled back and towels laid on the bed. Harvey was amazed at the sight. Mike moved him to stand next to the bed.

"You can remove your pants now. Lay face down on the bed."

Harvey again did as he was told. When he was settled, Mike removed his pants and climbed up straddling Harvey's hips. He reached over and grabbed the massage oil, poured some on his hands and rubbed them together to warm it up.

He started with Harvey's shoulders. Fingers firmly kneading the muscles. His hands moved slowly down Harvey's back releasing all the tight tense muscles. He kissed each firm round ass cheek before moving on to Harvey's legs.

Harvey was loving this. Feeling Mike's hands in him like this was the second best feeling. His lover had magic hands and they belonged to him, just like their owner does. He was both turned on and relax.

Mike finished with the arches of Harvey's feet and pulled away. "Turn over and stay on the towels."

Harvey turned and greeted Mike with a smile and a hard cock. Mike returned the smile while resisting the urge to end things right there. Instead he straddled Harvey's legs, add more oil and started rubbing the broad shoulders under him.

He stifled the groan of frustration when Mike bypassed his cock and moved onto his legs. He wasn't going to ruin this for Mike, in honesty he wasn't going to ruin this for himself. Harvey loved giving up control to Mike, even if he doesn't bottom. One day he will.

Mike finished his massage and kissed his way back up Harvey's body. He stopped at the hard cock, licking the slit before licking down the underside. He lightly nipped his way back up, then wrapped his mouth around the head and started sucking.

_Hotwetheat_. Harvey loved Mike's mouth. When that talented mouth deep-throated him, he moaned loudly and gripped Mike's head. His lover moved up, not releasing his cock and looked at him. With two quick blinks, his signal, he tighten his grip, rolled his hips and thrust up into Mike's mouth. He kept his pace slow and deep, not wanting to end things too quickly.

Mike loved it when Harvey fucked his mouth. It was his way of telling Harvey that he was still in control even if Mike was calling the shots. After several deep thrusts he grabbed his lover's hips to stop him, Harvey was close and he didn't want that yet.

Harvey stopped moving and tried to calm him breathing. It was hard to do with his lover nipping up his body, then sucking a mark on his collarbone. He tasted himself when Mike kissed him deeply.

With hands still gripping his hair, he shifted to straddle his lover's hips. Already prepped and ready, he grabbed Harvey's hard and heavy cock coating it with the oil and then slowly sank down on it.

Harvey ended the kiss and moaned loudly as his cock was sliding into tight heat. His hands moved to Mike's hips keeping the younger man steady. As soon as he was in to the hilt, Mike rocked back and forth a few times before moving up and down.

Their moans and breathless gasps mixed as they set pace for hard and fast. Their tongues fought for dominance, which Mike gladly gave to Harvey. It wasn't long before they both came at the same time and without any of them touching Mike's cock. Mike rocked them through the aftershocks before collapsing on Harvey's chest.

Harvey wrapped his arms around his lover and rolled them to their sides. He didn't want to move, but he knew they both needed to clean up.

"Mike, baby, we need to get up."

"Don't want to." He whispered sleepily.

"I know but we have to. Come on."

With a groan Mike climbed out of bed and Harvey followed. They blew out the candles and went into the bathroom. Their shower was quick, Harvey dried them both off and walked a tired Mike back into the dark bedroom. He laid the younger man down, removed the towels and climbed in next to him.

As a habit, Mike moved closer wrapping an arm around Harvey. He kissed the pulse point and laid his head on the broad chest. Harvey wrapped his arms around Mike holding him tight. Both men went to sleep.

* * *

 

Mike woke first and looked at his lover. There was no words to explain how much he loved the older man. He hoped Harvey wouldn't be too upset with his plan.

Harvey slowly woke up. He found Mike looking at him with a worried expression.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you about something important."

"Whatever it is we'll work through it together."

"Okay. First I love working for you but everyday I have to walk into that building and think is today the day they all find out. Harvey I don't think I can do it anymore. You, Jessica, Donna and Rachel are all at risk because of this secret."

Harvey cupped Mike's face, "Baby I know you're worried, but no one will find out. We all knew the risk and its one we'll take to protect you."

"That's the thing I can't let you, any of you, do that. You and Jessica busted your asses to get where you are now. Rachel's father would raise hell and she wouldn't be able to go back to school. Donna, well she is probably the only one to get away but I still don't want her to risk it."

Harvey sighed, "So what's your plan?"

"With Jessica's help, I'm going back to school and doing things the right way. I'll stay and work for you part-time, its easier since I'm working only for you. In a year or two I'll graduate, pass the bar then either continue working for Pearson Specter or do something else."

"Is this what you truly want?"

"Yes, I've thought about this when Hardman reappeared, and then you made name. Harvey I can't let this ruin your career. I love you too damn much.

Harvey looked at the younger man and saw the determine look. He didn't like it but he knew Mike was right.

"Okay. I'll support this, I don't like, but I'll support it."

Mike gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. For the record, I love you too damn much too."

Mike laughed and kissed. These last two years with Harvey were the best years of his life. He owed it all to Trevor and his stupid idea. Harvey made him happy and gave him a family. He was going to spend the rest of his life making Harvey happy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. But don't worry there will be a sequel.  
> Happy times, Mike's dreams come true, Harvey learns more about Mike and sex.

_One Year_. They have been together for one year. Harvey had it all planned. Everything was to his credit and his alone.

He dressed in his best suit, had Grammy Ross' approval and Jessica signed off on their two week vacation. Now he was just waiting for his lover to come home.

All day Mike has been thinking about today. He was nervous because he knew Harvey was planning something. He had something special to tell Harvey.

When he walked into the penthouse the only sound he heard was one of Harvey's jazz records playing. He smiled, it was the same one Harvey played his first night in the penthouse after they moved him in.

He removed everything but his pants. Something they agreed on the week after they started dating, because walking around naked was dangerous. They were always jumping each other, so they changed their minds to pants or underwear.

"Harvey, babe, where are you?"

Harvey walked out of the bedroom and smiled, "Hey I was waiting for you."

"I can see that."

They moved and met each other in the middle. Harvey pulled Mike into his arms and started moving in a slow dance. He kissed the younger man softly.

"Happy one year anniversary, Mike."

"Happy one year, Harvey."

"I have the whole night planned. First we'll finish this dance, then you'll get dressed. Ray is going to drive us to the restaurant."

"Okay."

Soon the song ended and so did the dance. Mike walked into the bedroom and spotted a suit laying on the bed. He felt Harvey behind him and a feather light kiss on his neck.

"That is for you to wear tonight."

Mike nodded. He grabbed a quick shower then dressed in the suit. Walking back in the main room he spotted Harvey on the phone.

Harvey ended his call with Donna and held out a hand for Mike. The younger man smiled and took it. They left the apartment and met Ray outside.

"Happy Anniversary Mr. Specter, Mr. Ross."

"Thanks Ray." Mike replied.

"Thanks Ray."

Harvey ushered Mike into the car and took his hand again. The ride to the restaurant was quiet.

Ray dropped them off at the door and parked the car. He sent a text to Donna, then got out and went in.

* * *

 

Donna got Ray's text and told everyone to quiet down. They waited for the happy couple.

Mike and Harvey walked in, and all their friends yelled surprise. Mike was shocked, he looked at Harvey and saw the smirk. He planned this.

"Your idea?"

"Yes. Do you like it?"

"I love it. I love you."

"I love you too. Just one more thing."

Mike watched Harvey get down on one knee and pulled out a small black box. He opened it revealing a simple platinum band with a small diamond in the middle. Mike was speechless and everyone went quiet.

"Michael Ross, I love you. I fell for you the first day we met. You are everything I was looking for, more than I ever thought I would need or want. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, making you happy and loving you. Will you marry me?"

Mike look at him. He felt the tears threatening to fall. Finally he smiled and nodded.

"Yes Harvey."

Harvey smiled brightly, put the ring on and got up pulling Mike into his arms and kissed him deeply. All around them their friends and family cheered. They were pulled apart by Donna and Rachel, then hugged and patted on the back by everyone.

Mike was surprise to see his Grammy. She hugged them both and told him that if his parents were here they would be happy for him and would approve of Harvey. Mike felt the tears fall as he hugged her again and thanked her.

Everyone talked and laughed the rest of the night. The happy couple stayed attached to the hip all night. Mike didn't mind. Harvey wanted Mike close all night, he knew it was selfish but a part of him, the possessive part, didn't care. He wanted to remind everyone that Mike was his.

Conversations continued through out dinner. The newly engage couple made their own personal bubble out whispered words and soft touches.

"I love you. Of all the words I know, none of them can explain how much." Mike whispered, touching the back of Harvey's hand lightly.

Harvey grabbed the hand, kissed the knuckles then leaned towards Mike placing his lips close to his ear.

"I love you too. More than anything. There are no words to express how happy I am right now. When we get home I plan on showing you." He kissed the lobe before sucking it into his mouth and nipping it sharply.

He smiled when he heard Mike's soft gasps. Harvey leaned back and looked at his soon-to-be husband. Mike's eyes were glazed over, pupils blown with lust and his face was flushed. Not caring about all the people around them, Harvey grabbed Mike's chin and pulled him forward. He kissed the younger man chastely at first, then deepen it when Mike responded immediately.

Mike put one hand on the side of Harvey's neck and the other on his knee. Harvey moved his to Mike's hair and placed the other under the jacket, sliding under the waistband. Mike shifted closer when Harvey pulled the back of his shirt out of his pants. That hand slid back under the waistband and gripped his ass cheek. He tried but couldn't suppress the moan.

"You two cut that out." Donna spoke loudly in a firm voice.

They broke apart and looked at her. Each one gave her a dopey smile. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Her boys were going to give her gray hair before her time.

"Sorry Donna. Blame it on Harvey, he started it."

Donna gave him a stern look, "Now pup, you know better than to place all the blame on Harvey. You might want to look down at your hand."

Mike looked and saw that his hand was squeezing Harvey through his pants. He quickly moved his hand and felt his face flush. He heard Harvey's low chuckle and glared at the older man.

"Harvey don't laugh at the puppy. I know where your hand is, so move it. You two will keep your hands off one another for the next hour or so, or I will separate you. Understand?"

Harvey glared at Donna. Mike nodded, "Yes Ms. Paulsen. We'll behave."

"Nobody likes a smartass Mike ."

Mike laughed as she walked away. He turned his head and saw that Harvey was still glaring.

"Stop glaring. You know she won't do that. She just wants us to behave." He spoke low enough so that only Harvey heard him.

Harvey looked at the other man. "She will. I won't allow it, you are mine."

"I'm yours and you are mine. There is no one in this world that will separate us. No matter what, for better or worse you are stuck with me Harvey Specter."

Harvey smiled. "I like the sound of that. Now lets mingle again before Donna comes back."

After dinner they said good-bye to Mike's grandmother who had to go back to the nursing home. Half hour later Louis said his byes and wished them luck. The rest of the party lasted til ten, when the restaurant owner told them he was closing. Harvey rushed their good-byes, thanked everyone and then dragged Mike out the door.

Donna and Ray shared a look before the driver followed the two men out the door. He drove them home thanking his lucky stars that neither man was undressing in the backseat. Ray laughed when Harvey rushed Mike out of the car before it stopped completely. After a quick text to Donna to let her know her boys were home, he went home himself.

* * *

 

Other than holding Mike's hand, Harvey kept a safe distance away in the elevator. He could barely keep himself under control. As soon as the doors open he rushed them into the penthouse slamming Mike against the door attacking his mouth and stripping away his clothes.

Mike could barely process what was happening. What he did know was that he was against the door, his shirt and jacket were off and Harvey was sucking and licking on his neck. The man's hands traveled down his body until they reached his pants. He had to slow this down or end up fucked against the door, something he didn't want at the moment.

He grabbed Harvey's wrists. "Harvey, love, you got to stop."

Harvey heard his name and stop. Those two words were never said without 'don't' between them. Something was wrong. He took a step back and looked at Mike. The younger man had love, lust and worry on his face.

Harvey frowned in confusion, "Baby what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. We just needed to slow down. I don't want to be fucked against the door." He laughed, "well not tonight, any other night but tonight and our wedding night,"

Harvey let out a sigh of relief, "Oh I thought something was wrong. Alright lets finish this in the bedroom."

He grabbed Mike's hand and moved towards their room. He barely moved two steps before Mike stopped him. He let out a groan of frustration, Mike laughed.

"Babe wait there is something I want to tell you before you melt my brain."

"What is it?"

"Well I met with the Dean today. We had a long discussion about my work. He a copy of my transcripts and to my surprise he had the papers from the last Dean."

Harvey was starting to worry. "What happened, Mike? What did he say?"

"Well I thought I was in trouble, but before I could say anything he held up a hand. I closed my mouth and waited for him. He told me that he was impressed with my transcripts and not so impress with what the attached notes said. He asked me to explain what happened. So I told him the truth."

"Okay so then what?" Harvey asked moving to sit on the couch.

Mike followed. "The guy just nodded at me. After a moment he asked what happened to the daughter, I told him she graduated. He stood up walked out and came back five minutes later. When he sat back down he told me that for the next two months someone was going to observe me, follow me, if things go well then he will order my LSATs and if I pass over 175 he'll transfer me to law classes or Columbia. Babe I was shocked."

"Right now so am I. You said you got a 180 when you took it the first time."

"I did. Hell I passed the bar the first time."

"Three years, almost four, and you neglected to tell me you took and passed the bar."

Mike laughed, "Sorry. Short story, Trevor, Jenny and I were drunk one night. Trevor bet that I couldn't pass the bar exam, Jenny laughed and told us she'll back that bet, that fifty bucks says I don't pass. We wrote the bet down, signed the bottom. The next day after I deemed myself sober I went and took the exam. The results came in and I was a hundred dollars richer."

Harvey shook his head, "I crammed for two weeks straight to take that fucking test and damn near gave myself a heart attack during. And you go in with a goddamn hangover, no studying and pass. I don't know if I should laugh or kick your ass."

Mike shrugged, "Your choice. But wait there is more to my talk with the Dean."

"What else?"

"He told me he wouldn't get insulted if I wanted to go to Columbia and if that's what I pick, he'll write to the Dean there. He also said there is a good chance that no matter which school I pick I'll be graduating in a year. Harvey in two months I will have a college degree from NYU and in a year I'll have a law degree." He smiled.

Harvey couldn't believe his ears. The man he loved was going to be an official lawyer in a year. Seeing Mike this happy, made him want to tell everyone they know. He'll settle for the girls and Grammy.

"That's great Mike. I'm happy for you. What are you going to pick?" He leaned forward and kissed him.

" I think Columbia, no offense to NYU, but Columbia is better. Its no Harvard but it will do."

"Don't worry, baby, Jessica will still keep you at the firm."

"I know." He kissed Harvey, "Now what do you say we get back to what we started at the restaurant."

Harvey was on his feet in a flash and pulling Mike into the bedroom. Now that his body was calm, he was able to do things slow like he first planned. He spent the rest of the night slowly driving them both over the edge. They fell asleep wrapped around one another.

* * *

 

The next morning Mike woke up first. He looked at the alarm clock, it was ten and he remembered it was Friday and that they had to be at work. Mike needed to be at school in two hours. He sat up and looked at Harvey who was still sleeping.

"Babe wake up. We overslept again." He shook the other man.

"Go back to sleep Mike. I'll do you later." Harvey mumbled and rolled over.

Mike pulled that sheet down and spanked Harvey. He knows he'll be paying for it. Quicker than he could blink Harvey had him flat on his back with hands above his head and his lover laying on top of him glaring. Mike finally did blink and couldn't help but smile.

"I've told you not to do that. You can pinch, squeeze, rub, kiss, caress and push your heels into my ass but don't ever slap or spank it."

"Sorry babe. I was trying to get you up. Its Friday and its ten. We overslept again and I have school in two hours."

Harvey groaned and mentally kicked himself. He forgot that Mike didn't know about their vacation. He kinda deserved that spanking. He sighed and looked at the younger man.

"No I'm the one who is sorry. It was suppose to be a surprise, I was suppose to wake you up."

Mike smiled, " Honey what are you talking about?"

Harvey smiled in return, "I like that. Anyways we don't have work or school for two weeks. You and I are going on vacation."

"Where are we going?"

"Miami. A client who's wife works in real estate managed to get a friend from Miami to let us rent a beach house."

Mike was excited. He always wanted to go to Florida. He leaned up and kissed Harvey.

"When do we leave?"

"Plane leaves at two, Ray will be here at one. We have time." He answered pressing his hips down on Mike's.

"No we don't. We need to shower, pack, go to the office because there are files that I need to do, go to the school and get my work and by the time we get all that done we need to be at the airport."

"Mike someone else can do the briefs. And your teachers will give you an extension since you're ahead in all your classes."

"I know babe, but I don't trust any other associate with your briefs and I really rather do the work for school now then think about it during our vacation. I can do it all on the plane and be done before we arrive in Miami."

Harvey couldn't resist, "Care to make a bet?"

Mike smiled, "Alright, sure."

"If you get it done before, I'll let you do whatever you want while we're in Miami."

"And if you win?"

"If I win we do whatever I want."

"Do you want to be specific?"

"Nope. As long as its within reason and not dangerous."

"Okay, you're on." Mike leaned forward and kissed him. "Now get up. We have things to do."

Mike made Harvey pack his bag while he got a shower then they switched. With bags packed, showers done and breakfast eaten, they left the penthouse when Ray showed up. He took them to the office first.

When they arrived Harvey made a comment about it being the first time he came in to work in jeans. Mike laughed and told him he'll live. They went to Mike's desk first, everyone was watching, and got the files. Then Harvey wanted to go to his office, so they went.

They were met by three women who's arms were crossed and sporting 'what the hell are you doing' looks. After a lecture from Donna they were left alone to do what they came for and left the office without anymore problems. The trip to the school was quicker and they made it to the airport with an hour and a half to spare.

Mike sat next to Harvey, absentmindedly turning the ring on his finger.

Harvey turned his head and looked at Mike. The younger man was playing with his ring lost in thought. He couldn't stop the smile that formed on his lips. He was really happy that Mike agreed to marry him. Harvey hoped that it wasn't a long engagement. He put his hand on Mike's to get his lover to look at him. When he did, Harvey asked.

"How long do you want our engagement to last?"

Mike smiled, "However long you want. To me, we're already married."

"According to everyone at the office we've been married for the last three years."

"I know. So I don't care how long we wait."

"We may not but I know three women who do. If I didn't like living, I would change our tickets to Vegas."

Mike laughed. "Me too. How about a year? We'll get married after I graduate, it will be the last thing I do as Mike Ross."

Harvey had to contain his excitement that threaten to control him. "Really? I mean we haven't talked about it yet but I figured you wanted to keep your name."

"Harvey I want to have your name. I want other people to know that we're married and happy."

"I want that too."

Harvey leaned over and kissed him. It was quick kiss because their plane was boarding. They separated and went to their gate. After they settle in their seat, Mike remember he forgot to give Harvey his gift. He opened his bag and pulled out the box and handed it to the other man. Harvey looked at him with one brow arched.

"Its your gift. I forgot to give it to you last night."

Harvey nodded and opened it. Inside was a platinum band with an inscription on the inside that read, 'Always, MJS.' He didn't know what to say. He looked at Mike again.

"Did you know or were you going to?"

"No and no. Honey, even if you didn't propose last night I would have given you that ring. I wanted to give you something that would explain how much I love you and show you just how much. You're it for me, Harvey."

Harvey felt the tears in his eyes, "You're it for me too. Thank you."

He kissed Mike with everything he was feeling. He broke the kiss when he felt Mike sliding the ring on his finger. He looked at it and smiled. Both men knew they have to wait and they were okay with that.

* * *

 

Mike started the files first. Whenever he finished one he would hand it to Harvey to look over. After those were done, he did his school work. Completing them with an hour to spare. He turned to Harvey and gave him a big smile. The other man just shook his head and kept quiet.

The rest of the flight was uneventful. They landed, rented a car and drove to the house. It sat right on the beach. To Mike's opinion it was breathtaking. The house was big but small enough for two people. Inside was open, the long counters of the kitchen was the only thing that separated the rooms.

The bedrooms were large, bigger than their rooms in Maine and the penthouse. Mike's favorite room was the bathroom. The room was almost equal in size of the bedroom. It had a double sink with a long vanity, separate tub and shower. The tub was big with jets, the shower could fit four people comfortably with multiple shower-heads.

After touring the house they set their bags in the bedroom and left to go to the store for food. They got back and put everything away, then sat on the couch.

"So what do you want to do first?" Harvey asked carding his fingers through Mike's hair, causing the younger man to purr. Harvey loved that sound.

"Whatever you want."

"Now Mike you won the bet, we do what you want."

"Fine. Lets go to dinner, walk it off on the beach, come back here tryout the tub and then go to bed. We'll do more tomorrow."

Harvey kissed the side of his head. "Good plan. Come on."

He pulled Mike off the couch and they left the house. The rest of the night they did as Mike planned.

The two weeks were fun and went by too fast. They drove around Miami, walked or played on the beach for hours, swam in the ocean, made love in the water late at night when no one else was around. They fucked in the shower every morning, made love in tub every night after multiple rounds of sex on various surfaces of the house.

Both men were sated, happy and sore in all the right places by the end of the two weeks. Neither man wanted to leave, but reality and work were calling them back.

* * *

 

The first day back, they wanted to go right back home. Jessica had Harvey in meetings all day, what time he did have in between were spent talking to clients and setting up meetings with them. For Mike, he spent his morning working on files Jessica gave him and files Donna told him Harvey needed for his clients. By noon both were done and he was on his way to school. The rest of the day was easy for him.

He met the person who was going to follow him, a professor who happen to be the Dean's cousin. She and Mike got along well. His professors were happy with his completed work and started him on the next section, which was way ahead of the class. By the end of the day his workload doubled, he didn't mind since he was almost done with school.

For the next several weeks their time together was short. Harvey worked late, Mike spent nights at the penthouse doing school work and briefs. He was always asleep before Harvey came home.

Harvey was feeling overworked and sexually frustrated. All he wanted was a few hours alone with Mike. Everyday they barely had five minutes before Mike went to school. At night Mike would bring him dinner, they spent that time telling each other about their day then Mike had to go home.

Coming home late pisses Harvey off, his lover was always asleep and he didn't want to wake him. Instead he jacks off in the shower, climbs into bed spooning against the younger man and goes to sleep, just to wake up and do it all again.

* * *

 

Finally after a month, they get a weekend to themselves. Mike prepares for it. Getting everything they liked so they didn't have to leave. Friday he did the shopping, visit Grammy and went home. He undressed but kept a pair boxerbriefs, Harvey's favorite pair, then waited for the other man.

Harvey could barely contain himself the whole day. Thoughts and plans for their weekend had him hard all day, forcing him to wear his jacket. He didn't mind one bit. Walking through the door and seeing Mike in nothing but those damn boxerbriefs almost had him coming in his pants right there.

He closed and locked the door, turning in time to see his lover walk into their bedroom. He stripped and followed, he was naked by the time he reached the room. Mike was naked as well and spread out on their bed stroking his cock and smiling at Harvey.

Harvey didn't waste any time. He climbed into the bed and covered Mike with his body. He kissed him slowly and deeply, savoring the taste of his lover. They broke apart to fill their lungs with air. Using his hands to map out the body under him, he started kissing Mike again. This time kissing and nipping his jaw, moving to kiss the spot behind the ear, nipping the lobe sharply earning a gasps, he kissed and marked every inch on Mike's neck and moving to do the same to the other side and the collarbone.

Mike's hands touched every where he could reach. His blunt nails raked over Harvey's nipples then down his sides over his taut belly, smiling when the flesh quivered. He moved his hands, placing one through Harvey's hair and the other on his back. His own back arched when his lover sucked on one nipple while rolling and pinching the other with his thumb and forefinger, with a quick bite he switched nipples.

After giving the second the same treatment, he nipped his way down Mike's body. Harvey was painfully hard but ignored it in favor of drawing out a collection of moans, groans, gasps, and whimpers from Mike. He loved those sounds, loved getting Mike to make those sounds. He placed bites and marks on Mike's hips and thighs.

When he was satisfied he moved back up kissing the base of Mike's cock before using his tongue to slowly lick up the underside. He dipped the tip of his tongue into the slit then covered the head with his mouth, sucking hard.

Mike thrust his hips up only to have hands push them back down. He loved feeling Harvey mouth around his cock but the feeling was short and he let out a dissatisfied whimper.

Harvey smiled at the sound, moved up and kissed his lover again. He reached into the nightstand drawer and grabbed the lube. Coating his fingers he slowly opened the younger man, not once touching the prostate, that made his lover start begging. Harvey removed his fingers, covered his cock in lube and slid slowly in the tight heat.

Mike wrapped his legs around Harvey pressing his heels into the man's ass and pushing him in deeply. He heard the groan and smiled, tightening his legs when his lover rolled his hips and began thrusting.

Harvey never wanted this to end. The tightness of Mike's ass around his cock and those legs around his waist with heels digging into his own ass was sending him over the edge quickly. He reached between them and stroked Mike in time with his thrusts. They came at the same time yelling each other's name. He continued moving through the aftershocks, then collapse on Mike turning them to their sides and holding him close until their breathing returned to normal.

* * *

 

Both men dozed off and woke up an hour later. They grabbed a shower, dressed in boxers and sat back to chest on the couch. The volume on the television was low and neither paid attention.

"Can we stay like this?" Mike whispered.

Harvey kissed one of his marks. "Until the couch becomes uncomfortable."

Mike smiled, "Good."

* * *

 

They spent the rest of the weekend doing just that. Stopping long enough to eat or relieve bladders. Their couch time was spent talking about what they wanted to do for the wedding or whispering what they wanted to do to each other. There was no talk of work or school.

Sunday they spent half the day in bed until both were sore and would need hours to recover. The next half was spent cleaning and doing laundry. Mike made a romantic dinner. They ate and exchanged small touches. When everything was cleaned up, they stripped and went to bed. That night they just laid there wrapped around one another.

Harvey had loved their weekend. He made a mental note to ask Jessica for a least two weekends a month. He may be name but it was still Jessica's firm. One day he was going to buy an equal share. First he wanted to marry Mike, settle into the married life then advance his career. Mike would always be first.

He didn't think it was possible to love someone so much that it could consume you. Mike felt that way with Harvey, he never wanted to lose this feeling. He couldn't wait to marry the man and change his name, he wanted everyone to know how much he loved Harvey Specter.

When it comes to love, you just got to make a plan and risk it all to grab it and be happy.

~Fin~


End file.
